The Digital Change
by Lucky Veemon
Summary: Davis left by the digidestined. Veemon gone forever. The digital world needs Davis. Davis now has the power to turn into any digimon except god digimon like Azulongmon. Join Davis as he goes back in time to when Tai first went to the digital world to the end of Data squad. Will the walls that Davis built for his heart to block friendship be broken.
1. Chapter 1 Davis's new power

Hello. New book today. I will be wotking on the other books too. I might make a prequeal to this story. So let's get to the story.

It has been a month since Malomyotismon. Everyone was happy except for Davis. Veemon has been deleted. The younger digidestined destroyed him because they thought he was endangering the digital world. The group left Davis and did not tell the younger group. That was a week ago. In a house Davis was sleeping. The boy's computer suddenly started up

Davis P.O.V

I sat up. "What's going on?" I walked over to my computer. Then suddenly it started make werid noises and I got sucked in.

"Where am I?" I look area is blue. I seemed to be floating in mid area and I can't move. "Davis the digital world needs your help" said a voice. "Who are you"I said. "I am Azulongmon" "The digital world needs your help" said Azulongmon. "I can not help." "I do not have partner'' I said. ''It is ok.'' ''You do not need your partner to help'' said Azulongmon. ''Ok but how do I help'' I said. ''I will put all digicores into your body and then you will be able transform into any digimon except god digimon but you need a main digimon so what do you choose''.

''Well, tell me the adventure first'' I said.'' You will go to when Tai and the others first went to the digital until the end of Malomyotismon''.''That is only the first adventure there are many others so what's your main digimon''said Azulongmon. ''Flamedramon'' I said.'' Here I will inject all the memories into your head'' said do not tell any one who you are said Azulongmon. I felt my body get wrapped around data.

Flamedramon!

Then all of a sudden a black hole open up beneth me and I fell '' ahhhhhhhh'' I black out. ''Ahhhhhh'' I scream woke me up. ''Tai'' I screamed. Then I saw a Kuwagamon heading toward him. I felt my body get cover in flames but it did not hurt.

Fire rocket!

I knock the Kuwagamon out of Tai's path and landed on the ground. ''Are you ok'' I ask him. Before he gets time to ansewer. Kuwagamon gets closer. ''We got to run'' said Tai ''Wait'' ''I know what to do'' I said. I let my friendship build.

Flamdramon slide evoulution Raidramon the storm of friendship

''Hop on'' I say They get on and I start running. ''stop''! '' Your about to run into a tree''said Tai. ''Don't worry''. ''It is a hiding tree'' I said as I jumped into the tree. ''This is impossible''said Izzy. ''Nothin impossible in the digital world''I said. "Hey guys, you can come out'' said a voice. The tree open up. ''It is Sora'' said Tai. ''This is Yokumon'' said Sora. ''There is more of them''said Tai as Tokomon came out with TK, Matt, and Tsunomon. ''Ahhhh'' scream a girl voice. ''It is Mimi'' said Tai.

Raidramon slide evoultion Flamdramon the fire of courage.

''Knuckle Fire''!

''Come on we need to get out of here''said Tai. We kept on running till we got to a clif. Then all of a sudden Kuwagamon came out of the tree. ''Attack'' All the digimon screamed! the kuwagamon threw them back. ''Attack'' they all screamed again. ''No'' the digidestined scream!

Koromon digivoule to

Agumon!

Tsunmon digivolue to

Gabumon!

Yokumon digivolue to

Biyomon!

Tokomon digivolue to

Patamon!

Bukamon digivolue to

Gomenmon!

Tanemon digivolue to

Palmon!

That's we I decided to fight too. ''Everyone attack'' I screamed.

Pepper Breath!

Blue Blaster!

Spiral Twister!

Boom Bubble!

Poison Ivy!

Knuckle fire!

When I use that attack I felt darkness from it. I shooked it off and then attack! Kuwagamon fell into the trees. ''We did it''. ''We won''. said the digidestined. Just then Kuwagamon came out of the trees and broke the clif. "I will save you'' I said. Flamedramon digichange too Paildramon! I grab them and flew them to safty. Then I change back. "Ok guys, listen up''. '' You guys are destined to save the digital world''. '' Do not worry your digimon will become stronger, So there is no need to worry''. ''The digital world is a big place but you will make through'' I said

Ok end of the chapter. Please tell me what digimon you want Davis to turn into I am sorry that I have not updated in a while but I was not feeling inspired. Also everyone that has review for my other stories thank for the advice. I think I will add ocs like before the story starts. Now Lucky Veemon out


	2. Chapter 2 The voice

Lucky Veemon: I am here with the next chapter and got my Ocs working.

WolfX: Got us working! We are not robbots! Oh and my name is WolfX.

Lucky Veemon: My name will be shorter. "LV"

Veedramon: You don't need to tell everything they are smart.

LV:I was not saying they are dum. If you talk like that to me again I will make you dissapear.

Veedramon: Ha! You can not control me. I am too powerful for you.

Flamedramon: You should of not say that.

Veedramon: Shut up Flamedramon!

LV: Ok veedramon you are dismissed.

Veedramon:Nooooooo!

( Then dissappears)

Flamedramon: I told him not to say what he said

LV: Ok now let's go-

WolfX: Ok see you later

( And rushes out the door)

LV: Hey! Where are you going? When did we even have a door? No matter I will make him appear back here.

( WolfX appears)

WolfX: Freedom ! Freedom! Oh gloyous freedom! (Looks around) Ahh man!

LV: Ok now let's get to the fic.

Chapter 2

Davis P.O.V

Right now we are walking. I already now where this going to lead us but I still wonder why I felt .dearknees from my attack. Ring. That noise snap me out of my thinking. ''Hey it's a phone''said Tai. Then all the digidestined started running towards the noise. I followed. When we all got to the sound of the noise. We are at a beach. There are phone there too. I already know it a trap. Then I decided to go catch some fish. ''Any one want fish''I said. ''Sure'' said the digimon.

Flamedramon slide evoultion

Raidramon!

''Thunder blast.''

I electrocueted the water and fish pop out.

Raidramon slide evoultion

Flamedramon!

Knuckle fire!

I threw fire at the fish while they are in the air. Then grab them. I went back to the goup. ''Heres fish''I said. I gave them there fish. Then walked over to a air where I can eat alone. Why do I help them. Aventurely there make it threw. Why did i save them when we were falling from a clif? This all confusing but if Azulongmon gave me this mission. I will do it but I still wonder what he wascreaming while I fell into the black hole. Oh well. All of a sudden I snap out of my thinking when I heard a scream. There was a shellmon attacking. This is agumons battle. I got in the way of the other digimon. ''This is agumons battle''I said. ''But we need help him''said Biyomon. ''Ya he our friend'' Said Gabumon. ''Hmm. Living up to there crest'' I thought. They then try to get past me but I block them. Then they did something I didn't think the would. They attacked.

Spiral Twister!

Blue blaster!

Boom Bubble!

Poisen-

But before there attacks hit. Shellmon try to blast them but I pushed them out of the way and got hit with the water blast. Then got knocked out.

Where am I? I look around all I could see was darkness. I tryed to move but I could not. ''You are in your mind'' said a voice. ''Who are you'' I said. ''You know who I am'' said the voice. ''I decided to curse you'' said the voice. All of a sudden a symobol appear on my back were the symobol for thecrest a courage use to and on my belly. The symobol has a traingle and to outer triangles. I started feeling pain where the symbols are. ''What did you do to me'' I groaned. ''You see'' said the voice. Then I woke up.

LV: Sorry that the chapter is short not really feeling inspired.

Veedramon: You always are not inspired.

Flamedramon: I would shut up if I were you rember what happen last time.

Veedramon: Shut up flamdramon!

WolfX: Oh in every chapter Davis starts as Flamedramon

LV: Finally someone says somthing useful.

WolfX: Oh and also reviews make Lucky Veemon write faster.

LV: True again WolfX

WolfX: Yeah I am awesome.

LV: I did not say that.

Veedramon: You bit off more then you could chew. You bit off more then you could chew. You bit off more-

Everyone: Shut Veedramon!

LV: Does anyone know what that symbol on Flamedramon is. Ok now we are going to have a vote. Who wants Veedramon to disappear.

(Everyone but Veedramon raises their hand)

LV: Ok who wants Veedramon to stay.

(Only Veedramon raises he's hand)

LV Ok it is decided.

Veedramon: But-

(Then disapears)

LV: Also please review what digimon you want Davis to turn into. Also I have a mincraft account. My username is LuckyVeemon

Now Lucky Veemon out.


	3. Chapter 3 Overpower

LV: Hello. Sorry that I have not been updating. Also this chapters is short because of the way I started it.

Veedramon: Yeah yeah yay. Can we just get to the story already

Flamdramon: Shut up Veedramon.

LV: Ok thats it. You guys are going to have a battle. Right now.

Flamedramon: We can not battle here there is not enough room.

LV: I will change the room with my mind.

(The room changes)

Flamedramon: A battle arena. Perfect.

Veedramon: I will not go easy on you.

Flamedramon: Who said I need you to go easy on me.

Veedramon: Ready.

FLamedramon: Set.

LV: GO!

Chapter 3 Overpower.

Davis P.O.V

'' happen''I said. I look around there is a lake surrouned by trees. The sun was about to set. ''I see your awake''said Tai. ''What happen''I said? ''Before I ansewer your question. Are you ok''Tai said? ''Yeah why you ask that''I said. ''Beacuse you got hit by Shellmon's blast of water and while you were knocked out you started screaming in pain. Then a symbol appear on your back and your stomach. Do you know why''Tai asked? Should I tell him about the dream? no I do not need his help. ''No I do not know why''? I said. I tried to get up but I fell down. ''Do you need help''? Said Tai. ''No! Don't touch me!''I said. I got up from the spot I was sitting on and then started for the forest. ''I am going for a walk. later''. In the forest there are many sounds from other digimons. I found another lake . Then sat againest a tree. Then started to think about all that has been happening. What will this symbol do to me. I look down at the symbol and then it flash red for a second. ''What was that''.

''Ahhhhhh''. I got up from where i was sittiing. ''Where did that scream come from.'' ''Ahhhh''! ''There it is again. That way''. I ran towards the sound. I found a Shadowweregarrurmon stealing digidollars. I ran charge towards him. ''Fire Rocket''. I knocked the bag of digidollars out of his hand. I grab the bag and handed it back to weregarrurmon. ''Don't worry I will handel him. See you later''. I went back to battling the Shadowweregarrumon. ''Shadow wolf Claw''. The Dark wolf said. I backed flip and the move missed. ''Fire Rocket''I said. ''Shadow wolf claw''. Said the wolf.

The Wolf attack was stronger and I got push right into a tree that is now broken. I push myself up. ''I will not back down''. I said. The Dark Wolf charged at me. ''Shadow Wolf Claw''. It called out it's move. But before it could hit I kick the wolf in the jaw. I got up. ''Knuckle Fire''. The fire hit his feet. ''I do not have time for this''. Said Shadowweregarrurmon.

The dark werewolf got up and ran. I walked back to the lake. "What am i forgeting about''. I heard a big growl. ''The Seadramon attack How could I forget about it''. I got up and ran. While I was running back to the digidestined. The symobol on my chest and back starts flashing red. I did not care and I kept going.

When i got back to the campsite.I saw garrurmon get deafeated. That does not make sense garrurmon is suppsued to win. ''Is everyone ok''. I yelled. Everyone responeded with a big grunt. I look up at Seadramon and my eyes went wide. Seadramon digievole to MetalSeadramon! Really 2 ultimates in a day. ''Lightining joust''. I doge the move. And then attacked. ''Knuckle-. I stop my hands they felt like they are on fire. It burned alot. I screamed ''ahhhhh''. It felt like my hands where filling up with a bunch of power. I jumped really high into the air. The armor on my hands started rotating. ''Charged Fire''. A good size beam came out of my hands and deafeated MetalSeadramon! ''What just happened''?

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast

The attacks colleded.

Veedramon: Instade of Flamedramon they should call you Lamedramon!

Flamedramon: Shut up Veedramon. Rember who's practlliy the main character of this story.

WolfX: What did I miss.

LV: Oh you did not miss anything important.

Veedramon and Flamdramon: Hey!

LV: I still need ideas of what digimon you want Davis to turn into. So please review. Bye the way battle over.

WolfX: See you next chapter.

LV: That was a Lame ending


End file.
